The Others
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Why does he look so familiar! Kyo stared at the boy, trying to figure out when he'd seen him before. POOF! summary SUCKS
1. Intro

A/N: wow…alright so I have never in my life time written a Fruits Basket fanfiction. And you know, I really wasn't going to write one either because my writing skills and my grammer really suck. Bad. But I decided after reading a whole bunch of fanfiction,some really good and some crappy, that I should give it a try anyway. So here it goes. No planning. Just off the top of my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from fruits basket also i do not own the fruit nor the basket the fruit comes in.

------------------------------

**The Others - Intro**

The ancient tale of the chinese zodiac is one of the most notorious stories there is. Right up there next to Cinderella and Peter Pan of course. How the dirty rat tricked the cat and became the best and most liked member of the zodiac. Well, except by the actual members of the zodiac. The family is cursed to turn into the vengeful spirits whenever they are hugged by a member of the opposite gender or when they are under a lot of stress. It's said that as long as each member of the zodiac is alive, there can never be another set. There can never be another "family" that turns into the zodiac.

What if I told you that that particular part of the legend, is wrong? That at the same time that the Sohma family exists, there is infact another set of zodiac alive. Unbelievable? Almost. Impossible? Not. My name is unimportant at the moment for I am only an innocent bystander in the series of events that lay ahead if you keep reading. I am a friend of this second zodiac. They are known to the few and the ashamed who are aware of them as "The Others".

TBC…

------------------------------

A/N: I know it isnt that great. But with each chapter it will get longer and better. Read and Review please. 3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I wasn't going to update but thanks to chips for inspiring me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything having to do with Fruits Basket.

**The Others – Chapter 1**

Rain poured down from dark clouds above the Sohma home as Tohru Honda started putting together lunch. So far though she hadn't had much luck in finding the right ingredients. There was miso...and some leeks. But she knew that if she tried to include miso in anything but soup or leeks in..well..any meal ever, the resident cursed cat would throw more than a fit and some tables. Standing up from her search in the cupboards, Tohru looked out the window.

"Well maybe,considering the weather,he won't throw a fit." She nodded to herself as she started the preparations for the miso and leek creation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep red eyes opened some before closing shut tight against a flash of lightning. Groaning,very much annoyed with the outside conditions that had so decided to interrupt his nap, Kyo rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. It was weather like this that made him most angry but sadly it was this weather that also sucked every ounce of strength he had to portray that anger. So really curling up like the kitten he was was all that he could do. With the thunder seemingly on pause for the moment, Kyo heard someone knocking on his door.

"Mngh..nwahhha?"

"Very intelligible, stupid cat. Wake up. made lunch."

"Nghrughhh."

"English please."

"NGHRYGHH!!!"

"....come get your stupid lunch, you stupid cat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki sighed as he walked away from Kyos bedroom door. A small part of him almost felt bad for the cat. Then again, it was almost and it was a very...very small part of him. Very small. Almost non existent. That's how small it was.

Stepping into the kitchen he had to fight to question Tohrus cooking. Everything she made was delicious, but this...whatever it was it looked a tad odd. But, not one to hurt feelings, Yuki sat down and smiled. Shigure had already dug in and seemed to enjoy the strange creation. Tohru smiled brightly at Yuki.

"Is Kyo coming down?"

Almost coincidentally a crash from above made her jump.

"Ehh?? Is he alright?" she asked, turning to Yuki.

"I really don't know, . But if you like, I can go and check on him." Yuki offered, setting his bowl down.

"I-if it's not too much trouble, could you please?" Tohru asked, blinking. Yuki nodded, standing. He made the journey up the stairs and to Kyos room. He knocked on the door again, this time not even getting and unintelligible sound in return.

"Kyo?" once again not getting an answer from inside, he slowly opened the door.

You know those anime sweatdrops? The weird almost tear-drop looking things that appear generally on the back of or on the side of an anime characters head when something very stupid happens? It can also be used as a substitute for the face-palm action? Yeah. If this were an anime Yuki Sohma would have a sweatdrop mark on his head from what met his eyes when he opened the door.

"Kyo...you really are stupid."

Kyo lay on the floor next to his bed, tangled up in sheets and blankets. The bedside lamp that had been originally on the bedside table where it belonged, was now laying on the floor next to the cats head, broken. In response to the rats comment, Kyo simply made another unintelligable sound and rolled over, right onto the mass of broken lamp. A string of very expressive words left Kyos mouth as he sat up, right cheek scraped from where the pieces of lamp had dug in. Laying a hand on the cuts, he managed to pull himself up enough so that he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go get Tohru. Maybe we have some bandages.." Yuki mused, retreating downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sadly there was a lack of bandages in that particular Sohma house, and so the main house had to be called.

"You really need to be careful, Kyo. Just because you're sucked of energy doesnt mean you cant dodge a lamp when you fall out of bed. And to think, after all that training and you still cant even dodge a stationary object."

Kyo glared at Shigure, who immediately shut up. In the time between the call being made, at Hatori showing up, the weather had cleared considerably. The sun now shining down.

"If an object gets knocked and it falls then it isnt quite stationary now is it, Shigure?" Hatori said as he finished cleaning and bandaging Kyos cheek. Shigure wiggled.

"Well now. I didn't think of it that way. Or you really are a smart one, Hatori." he beamed. Hatori ignored him and turned back to Kyo.

"Anyway. Just be more careful when falling out of bed, okay?"

Kyo grumbled in response and rolled over onto his bed, embarrassed by the entire situation. A lamp! A lamp had attacked him for gods sake! He growled, curling up as the others left the room, leaving him alone to wallow in his own self-embarrassment.

**TBC...**

A/N: I know. Kind of short. But I really wanted to get a chapter out there anyway. Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to chipchip-chan for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything having to do with Fruits Basket

**The Others – Chapter 2**

It was the following day, a Monday for those who aren't yet aware of the calender, when yet again an air of annoyance and anger followed Kyo Sohma wherever he went. That morning when he reached into the fridge for the carton of milk, it wasn't there. As it turned out, Tohru was so busy tending to Kyos cut up cheek the night before that she had completely forgotten to do the shopping. So there was no milk, no miso, no noodles, no anything. Tohru freaked and, after apologizing many more times that was really necessary, promised to go to the store right after work.

Kyo slumped in his desk, burying his face into his arms trying to block out the group of girls surrounding his desk, questioning his cheek. Tohru felt bad. If she would have just stopped fussing over him and gone to get milk he would have been in less of a bad mood. She sighed, slumping in her seat as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Done! Now, to get food for Kyo!" she marched off to the store. A girl on a mission. The store was just down the block, so it wasn't too much of a walk. Quickly running over the things she needed, she searched the aisles. Miso. Milk. Cookies (for shigure). And some more noodles. After checking out, she left the store and headed back home. The check out girl had given Tohru only 1 bag but it was one of the extra large bags and it was blocking her view. With her vision now slightly impaired, Tohru kept tripping and stumbling.

"Oh at this rate i'll never get back." she mumbled, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Excuse me. Miss?"

The voice didn't reach Tohrus ears and she kept forward.

"Excuse me. Miss?"

Tohru decided it was the wind. She took more more step forward.

"Miss!?"

And tripped over a big crack. Tohru yelped as she fell...right into someones arms. But whoever it was let her go almost instantly and she hit the ground, wincing. She stayed there for a moment, her hip throbbing. Pushing herself up slowly she turned to thank the guy who had at least tried to help her.

"Thanks for tr-..." what Tohrus eyes met with was not a man. But a large dark brown dog.

"EHH??!!" she scooted backwards, staring at it. The dog barked and stared back for only a moment before it turned, and ran threw a gate and up into a large abandoned orphanage.

"D-did some guy just...he's a....how did....was he always a..ehhh.." Torhu, completely thrown off by the dog stood shakily and picked up her bag and once more tried to return to the Sohma house. This time, with a little more on her mind than Kyos food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

Kyo practically pounced on the milk the second Tohru got through the door. Yuki and Shigure sat at the table. She blinked.

"You guys waited up? Why?" Tohru set the large bag down on the floor, allowing Kyo to rummage through it.

"You're over an hour late, Ms. Honda." Yuki said, standing. "We were worried about you." Tohru blushed and thought back to the dog on the sidewalk.

"Oh! Thank you for being worried. But i'm fine. I just ran into..I mean I just took my time." seeing that Kyo had his milk, she picked the bag back up and took it to the kitchen. Yuki followed.

"Who did you run into?" he asked.

"Or rather, maybe, what did she run into." Kyo asked, running the back of his hand over his mouth. Yuki glared at him but didnt say anything. Tohru giggle uneasily.

"Really. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

_I have to lie. How crazy would they think I am if I told them I think I bumped into a guy and he turned into a dog.? Well..I mean that part wouldn't seem crazy. Since they are the Sohma family with the curse. But...Shigure is the dog. So that guy definitely wasnt a Sohma. But maybe he was never a guy. Maybe im just over tired._

"?"

She blinked. "Um..yes?"

"Maybe you should to got bed now." Yuki suggested, concerned by her strange behavior.

"Erm..you're right. Bed. Um..well...goodnight everyone." Tohru, head ducked, took off to her room hoping a good nights rest would help explain the strange situation.

**TBC...**

A/N: it is very hard to type on this computer . So the chapters don't on this laptop will be shorter than ones done on the desktop computer. Read and review please


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Ebony Dagger for reviewing the last chapter. Much appreciated.

Disclaimer: look to chapters 1-2 for the disclaimer

**The Others – Chapter 3**

"So why are we doing this again?" Mai questioned, taking one of the flyers from Motoko.

"As the Prince Yuki fanclub not only is it our duty to protect and preserve the prince but it is also to do things to gain his admiration! The Prince is all about helping people. So we are going to do something big! Something big and helpful that will catch the Princes eye! And maybe, oh just maybe, he will help us on our journey."

Mai stared at the flyer in her hands.

"Are you sure this is something the Prince will care about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Motoko spun around to face her.

"Well of course it is! The Prince cares about worthless things, example Tohru Honda, so why should he not care about something like this?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What kind of dirty scheme are those fan club girls trying to pull now?" Arisa asked, leaning against the wall. Motoko and her gang of The Chronically Yuki-Obsessed and run through the hall handing flyers to anyone and everyone. Yuki blinked, reading the headline on the piece of paper.

"Save the Orphanage. It may be old but that doesn't mean it's worthless?"

"What orphanage?" Kyo asked, snatching the flyer from the rats hands.

"Be there to help the clean up. This Saturday. From 1 to 4......why does she care about some dumb old abandoned orphanage? It's not like there are any orphans still in there." he handed it back to Yuki.

"Hence the word "abandoned", dumb cat. I think it's kind of nice that they're trying to do something helpful." he said, folding the flyer neatly and putting it in his backpack.

"Yeah...well I think there is something pretty fishy about this. Since when do they care about anything other than Yuki?" Arisa asked, crossing her arms. Hana stared blankly.

"I think they're doing this because of Yuki."

Yuki, Kyo and Arisa stared at her.

"Care to explain?"

"Well...think about it. Yuki likes helping. So the fanclub girls would obviously want to do something nice to get his attention and admiration. So they decided to clean up the old orphanage and, in handing out the flyers, hoped Yuki would find out about the good deed they were trying to do and would maybe come help out."

"What makes you think it's like that?" Motoko asked, appearing a few steps away from Hana.

"Oh. Hello Motoko." Yuki greeted her while the others just stared at her.

"Hello, Prince Yuki." she smiled before turning to Hana. "How dare you accuse us of doing this for the Princes attention! We really do want to help out the community in any way we can." she crossed her arms, and huffed.

"Oh...I'm sure you do."

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way home from school Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walked by the old orphanage. Tohru stopped in her tracks and stared. This was the place where, the night before, she had seen that man..dog..thing. The gate was shut, the windows dark. It really did look completely abandoned. But...then what was a dog doing in there? Especially so late at night?

"?" Tohru looked ahead and realized that Kyo and Yuki were a good 10 feet ahead of her.

"Oh! Coming!" she ran to them, hoping to just forget about the weird dog.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nehh! Tohhrruuu! I'm hungry." Momiji whined, tugging at her sleeve. Kyo whacked the rabbit over the head with his fist.

"She's not your maid, ya know?! Now leave her alone!"

Tohru giggled.

"Oh it's alright, Kyo. Momiji, would you like me to make you a snack?" Momiji nodded happily. But upon venturing through the cupboards, she realized they were out of sugar. She took off her apron.

"I'm going to run to the store." she announced.

"Why?" Yuki asked, looking up from his homework.

"We're all out of sugar and I need to make a snack for Momiji." she slipped her shoes on.

"Are you ok with going alone? It's probably going to be dark by the time you get back." Shigure warned, sipping his tea.

"Oh i'll be alright. Be back soon!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ohh it really is dark out." Tohru mumbled as she headed back home. As she started to walk past the orphanage, a flicker of light caught her eye.

"Hm?" she turned slowly to look. Every window was empty and dark...except for one. Sitting in the windowsill, book in hand, sat a very young looking boy. The moonlight catching on his white hair. The odd color made her stare. And yet, he didn't seem to even notice she was standing there.

_I really should just go home. _She thought _but...i wonder who he is_... Chancing it, Tohru pushed at the small wooden gate door. It opened quietly. Slowly she took a few steps onto the dried up, dead front lawn. The brown grass made little noise under her feet as she stepped towards the boy. _Why am I doing this?I shouldn't be here!_ It being dark, the only real light coming from the moon above, Tohrus foot hit something rather hard: an old broken bench. She silenced herself before she could yelp, but her foot had made enough noise to gain attention. With a small glance up, the boy closed his book and leaned out to her a little.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm-"

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"I-I know but I-"

"You're trespassing on private property." the boy frowned.

"I-I didn't know t-this was-"

The boy leaned back away from here. He sighed.

"You really...really aren't supposed to be here."

Tohru watched the boy. Was it just her, or did he go from looking angry to looking sad in about a 2 seconds?

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." she quickly turned and ran, forgetting to close the gate behind her.

_I-I thought that place was abandoned?!_

**TBC....**

**A/N: wow....i have all these good ideas in my head and then I feel like such a space cadet when I try to put them together . read and review please**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to the ever-inspiring ChipChip-Chan (that's my really annoying nickname for Chips) for reviewing =D

Disclaimer: view chapters 1-3

**The Others – Chapter 4**

Ever since that night outside the orphanage with the white haired boy, Tohru couldn't stop thinking about him. Him, and the dog from the night before that incident.

It was now Friday evening and Tohru Honda once again found herself out. This time she wasn't at the store. Though that is what she told the Sohmas. No. Now she stood in front of the abandoned orphanage. Her own curiosity put her there. Despite the white-haired boy's warning, as much as she tried, and oh she tried all week, she finally caved against her better judgment and decided to return to the orphanage. She had walked back and forth in front of it for almost an hour earlier that day but nobody showed up. So she decided to try again at night. Hoping to meet someone. Anyone.

Another flicker. Tohru stood tall, trying to be brave, as the curtains pulled back and then fell into place. Someone had finally noticed she was there. She held her breath as the front door opened. And what she saw made her question her sanity.

From inside walked a boy, or maybe a man, tall and darker skinned. Most definitely not Japanese in any sense. He looked agitated, and even more so when he saw her standing there. Tohru gulped. The guy cut through the grass and stopped in front of her on the other side of the fence.

"You again? What? Can't you find something better to do with your time than stalk this place?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sounded angry but he was smiling just slightly.

"I-I-I w-well um..I.."

He shook his head.

"Lemme guess. You're curious about the big brown dog? And the white haired boy in the window?"

Tohru started to have a spazz attack. How did this guy know?! Did he know about the boy? Was he the owner of the dog?

"Hey! Calm down!"

Tohru tensed, stopping herself mid-spazz.

"S-Sorry."

The guy sighed and ran a hand through his unworldly long hair.

"Don't worry about it. So, you wanna tell me your name, eh?" he crossed his arms and stared at her. Tohru blinked.

"I'm Tohru Honda." she introduced herself.

"Hm..Tohru Honda. You know, when I imagined someone discovering us I always thought it would be a cute boy. Not a..well..i mean you're cute...but..you're a chick..so.."

Tohru sweatdropped. _Discovering...us? Who was the us? Him and the boy?_

"Well, Tohru. My name is Anthony. I have no last name but I would be honored if you would come inside." he motioned back to the abandoned building. Tohru looked past him at it just as a the curtains on the first floor closed quick. Someone had been watching? She gulped.

"I-I don't know. I really should be going home." she backed up a bit, but Anthony reached out and grabbed her forearm. His eyes seemed to glow a bit in the dark.

"Please. Do come inside. Just for a moment." the slight growl in his tone told her it was more of a command then him asking her nicely. Tohru wondered what time it was. If the Sohmas were worried. She considered just turning and running but as she looked back at him and past him at the home, her curiosity that put her in that situation, got the best of her once more. She nodded.

"A-alright. J-just for a-a moment. I suppose."

Anthony grinned.

"Ah! Great. I know Ty will be glad to finally meet you."

_T-Ty?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi! Ty! Get in here!" Anthony hollered as he dragged Tohru inside by her wrist. He kicked the door shut behind them.

"You can just take off your shoes here." he pointed absent-mindedly to the floor. Tohru slipped her shoes off and took a look around. They were standing in an entry way. Straight ahead was a staircase and to the right was a room. It looked like there had been a door there once but someone had gotten rid of it.

"Come on." Anthony grabbed her wrist again and walked into the room to the right, pulling Tohru with him. Tohrus eyes widened as there, sitting on a bench just below the window sat the white haired boy.

"Ay. You're already here. Good." Anthony grinned again. "This is Ms. Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Ty. The little bugger that you saw in the window the other night."

Tohru bowe.d

"I-it's nice to meet you."

The boy closed his book and set it down gently. He bowed back.

"Likewise."

Ty then turned to Anthony.

"May I have a word with you in the kitchen, Antsy?"

Tohru sweatdropped. _Antsy?_

"Sure." Anthony and Ty headed in through a set of double doors Tohru hadn't noticed til just then. She took her moment alone to examine the room.

Taking it in, it appeared that it, at one point in time, had been like a sort of living room or family room. There was a small couch, a dusty broken recliner and 2 wooden kitchen chairs. The floor was covered in a very dirty beige carpet and the walls were brick. A fireplace opposite the doorway she had come through was the only thing keeping the room some-what warm. Then she noticed a pair of pink,fuzzy bunny slippers.

_I wonder if anyone else lives here...._

**TBC.....**

**A/N: ahhh yes. They have names now. Can you guess who Ty and Anthony are? Read and review please :3**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: that's it! Chips must be my muse in disguise : D here is another chapter for you, ChipChip-Chan.

Disclaimer: view chapters 1-4

**The Others – Chapter 5**

_I-Is there something about me that attracts cursed people? Does something about me scream 'I WILL KEEP YOUR SECRET' ? Considering the moment, I think so. _

Tohru sat on one of the rickety old kitchen chairs in the old family room of the abandoned orphanage. Sitting on the bench in front of the window was Ty and next to him was Anthony or antsy, as Ty called him. The reason behind Tohrus opening thoughts was this: these two guys, whom she hadn't know at all until just a few minutes ago, had just told her the biggest secret of their lives.

They are cursed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac.

Tohrus brain went into overload. I thought there could only be one zodiac family at a time? I wonder which of the animals these two are...Does that mean the other members of their zodiac live here to? Will I get to meet them? Why are they telling me this?!

"I know it's kind of..strange. And you're probably wondering why we're telling you." Anthony said, half smiling half grimacing. Tohru nodded, slightly dazed.

"The thing is. You witnessed it...so...it just seems rude to..uh..not fill you in." he said. Tohrus eyes widened.

"W-witnessed it?! S-So you're the-"

Anthony nodded.

"I'm the dog. Im sorry about dropping you so suddenly like that but being in dog form I didn't exactly have the arms to hold you up." he said, offering Tohru an apologetic smile. She smiled back.

"Oh no! It's alright. All week I've been wondering if im crazy but its nice to know that im not and you guys are just cursed..i mean its not good that you're cursed but..oh..well..you get what I mean right?" Tohru finished, flustered. Anthony was laughing and Ty just shook his head. Tohru gasped suddenly.

"Ohhh I have to go! Yuki and Kyo are probably worried about me by now." she said, standing. Anthony pouted but Ty stood up. As Tohru put her shoes on, he opened the door for her.

"Come back again soon, Ms. Honda." he smiled. Tohru blushed and nodded before taking off down the walkway, around the fence and down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHERE WERE YOU???!!!" was Kyos first demand the moment Tohru walked through the front door.

"Don't attack her like that, you stupid cat." Yuki crossed over to Tohru. ". Where were you?" he asked in a much more caring tone than the cat.

"U-Um I just got a little caught up on my way home. I met up with Hana and Arisa." Tohru lied, smiling. Kyo leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah? You sure? Or were you just standing around like a space cadet again?"

Tohru blushed.

"N-no. I wasn't."

"Well if you're going to be late coming back you might just want to give us a call next time. These two were practically freaking out." Shigure said, finally coming out from his den.

"We were not." Kyo huffed.

"We kind of were, baka neko. But only because it isn't safe for you to be out at night alone." Yuki said. Tohru felt bad that she couldn't tell them where she really was.

"W-well..I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed." Tohru said, giving a pretend yawn. Wether any of them noticed it was fake or not, they didn't let it show as they let her go to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How could you?_

_**I thought we could trust you, .**_

_Why would you let them come here? _

_Why did you let them try and fix our home?_

_**What if they discover our secret because of this?**_

_It's all your fault._

_You didn't stop them_

_You let them._

_**How could you?**_

Tohru sat bolt up, sweating from the nightmare. She turned to the clock that read 9 AM. _Oh no...they're going to try and fix the orphanage today. I can't let them! They'll find out about Anthony and Ty._ Tohru scrambled out of bed, snatched up the nearest set of clean clothes and ran to the shower. She could not. No. WOULD not be responsible for her new friends secret getting out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The committee that decided to help "save the orphanage" consisted of Motoko and the Prince Yuki fanclub, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Hana, Momiji, Haru, Tohru and a few other students from Tohrus class.

Tohru stood in front of the place she had been last night, shaking inside. Just behind the wooden gate, just up the cracked walk way, just inside the front door lay a secret. A secret she was supposed to be protecting. How how she hoped nobody was home.

"Alright! So! I will divide up the tasks! Psychic girl and Hatsuharu will wash windows. Yankee, Kyo and Momiji will dust the downstairs area. Tohru and um..you three," three of the random boys from there class turned to look at her, " you will dust the upstairs. Myself, Yuki, and the other members will water the lawn and tend to the dying garden." Motoko announced.

"Alright..so...what are you all waiting for?! GET CLEANING!"

**TBC...**

**A/N: this felt like a good place to stop it. I will probably continue to update fast as long as I get reviews :3 so read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Chips for being such an avid fan 8D it makes me happy

Disclaimer: view chapters 1-5?

**The Others – Chapter 6**

"EEEEEEKKK!! A-A RAAAAAT!!!"

Tohru bolted up from washing the bathroom floor at that sound. A real rat? Or was it a zodiac member? She dropped the rag to the floor and ran downstairs. Everyone had gathered in the entrance way to see what all the racket was about. Mai was stuttering about how a white rat had run past her and into the family area. That put almost every girl on the lookout so they could avoid it. Except Tohru. Who wanted to find the little rat. If it was really just a rat then it was no big deal. But if it was a zodiac member...then it was a very big deal.

"I-I'll go look for it!" Tohru exlaimed, running through the family room and into the kitchen area. After making sure the kitchen door was shut, she turned around.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"T-Tohru?" the soft voice met her ears and she stepped around the island counter to see one very afraid and very naked Ty curled up on the floor. She blushed and looked away from him.

"S-So you're the rat then? Well. Um...I think you need some clothes." she mumbled.

"How am I supposed to get clothes? They're all out there. If I walk out there they'll known this place really isn't abandoned. And then who knows how much they'll figure out!" Ty said as he crawled over to Tohru. He wrapped his arms around her waist and transformed back into a rat. Tohru blinked.

"Oh! I can carry you now." she picked the rat up carefully and slipped him into the pocket of her cleaning coat. She left the kitchen.

"Did you find it?" Hana asked, rag and windex in hand. Tohru shook her head.

"Nope. Well, im gonna head back to cleaning upstairs." with that, she took off running up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um...these aren't my clothes."

Tohru sat on the bathroom floor with Ty who was now wearing girls clothing. She sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry. I just went into the room across the hall and grabbed the first thing I could find."

Ty smiled. "It's alright. Now...how about you tell me who all of those people are."

Tohru explained who the people were and what it was they were doing.

"No. No. We have to get them out of here. They could make any one of us transform!" Ty said, worried. _Any one of us?_

"So...there's more than just you and Anthony here?" she asked curiously.

"Of course. There's more than 2 animals in the zodiac right? We all live here." he said, leaning against the door. "Including the cat."

Tohru brightened. "The cat lives here to? Oh I would very much like to meet him."

"Her."

Tohru blinked. "What?"

"The cat. The cats a her. She's my sister actually." Ty said, stretching. The cat is a girl. The cat and the rat are brother and sister?!

"T-that doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Tohru mumbled. Ty nodded.

"I know. None of us make sense. But that's how it is."

"Tohru? Tohru where are you? We need your help!"

Tohru stood.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" she asked, reaching for the door.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." skeptically Tohru left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"HEY, YUKI! LOOK AT THIS!!!"

Tohru looked out the open front door just in time to see Motoko run right into some girl. Some girl who **POOF** was suddenly not there anymore. Tohrus eyes bugged out as, now running towards her from the spot the girl had been, was a white and brown cat.

"Motoko are you alright?" Yuki asked, being the concerning person he was. The cat darted past Tohru and up the stairs. _T-the cat! T-Tys sister?! _

"Nehhh.." Tohru couldn't believe it. She hoped nobody else had seen that.

Without paying attention Tohru turned around and bumped into someone.

**POOF**

"EEEHHH??! IM SO SORRY!" Tohru dropped down in front of the familiar dark brown dog that was Anthony.

"It's ok." he whispered. And as Kyo passed he went, "WOOFWOOF!"

Tohru sweatdropped. Anthony turned and leaped back up the stairs, his clothes still sitting on the floor.

_Oh boy._

She stood and this time looked all around her before turning. As she started to walk into the family room she heard squeals from outside. Her eyes widened.

_What now?!_

She peeked outside to see a monkey sitting on the gate door, entertaining the workers.

"What in the hell is a monkey doin here?" Kyo asked, broom in hand.

"I-I don't know. It's pretty weird isnt it?" she watched as the monkey finally disappeared, heading around the side of the fence.

_If it was trying to get inside I hope it finds a way in_ Tohru thought to herself as she turned to head back in.

_Keeping this a secret may not be so easy. _

_Especially now that it seems like the entire set of others is showing up_

**TBC...**

**A/N: I went to start this chapter and my brain said NO. GIVE IT A REST ALREADY. THERE IS NO REASON TO UPDATE 3 TIME IN A DAY. And then I talked to Chips and I just had to get in one last update for today . so be proud of my hard work and read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks to Chips for reviewing the last chapter =D alright now that my brain has had a 17 hour break, I figure it's about time I write a new chapter. Or, at least start a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Fruits Basket

**The Others – Chapter 7**

At the very top of the orphanage, just a few steps above the second floor was a small attic area. The only real thing in it was an antique trunk pushed to one wall and just under the tiny window were two old rocking chairs. The ceiling was high enough that standing was easy, unless you were Anthony. Who had to slouch just a bit if he wanted to stand. After the mishap involving Ty, Anthony, the cat and the monkey Tohru had begged them all to find a place to hide that wasn't on the list of places to be cleaned. Hence: the attic.

The staircase from the first to the second floor was a straight shot. But the mini-staircase from the second floor to the attic was not. Infact, as Tohru discovered, it was a longer journey than one would think. You had to go to the end of the hallway on the second floor, and to the right was a door. Behind that door was another small hallway that led to yet another door. Past that door was a staircase of 3 stairs and at the top was another door. Past that door was a small room. Just bigger than an average closet. It had a tiny window and a dusty old children's bed. And after that was no door, but another small staircase of 3 stairs that finally led to the attic.

"T-that was quite a long ways to go." Tohru mumbled. She had already been exhausted from trying to keep the others secret but trying to get to the attic just fueled the exhaustion and made her sleepy. Ty plopped down in one of the two chairs in front of the small window. Anthony took a seat next to him and the cat, still a cat, jumped up onto the trunk. After the incident outside the monkey had been nowhere to be seen. Tohru sighed.

"Ok. So you guys are going to stay up here until I come and get you. Okay?"

"Ok. But...some more from the zodiac might show up." Anthony warned.

"Why are they all showing up now?" she asked, whiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well it's the head of the families birthday and so we all gather here to celebrate." Ty explained, crossing his legs awkwardly while trying to stay on the chair. Tohrus eyes widened.

"S-So will the head of the family be here?"

Anthony shook his head.

"No. Ah..he never shows up here. But we celebrate here."

Tohru watched them before remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

"Well...I have to go get back but i'll come get you guys later."

With that she set off back to the second floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's that? He's cute."

Tohru looked up to see some of the loyal fanclub girls talking about someone other than Yuki.

"I don't know. What's he doing here anyway?" Motoko asked, trying to get a better look at the boy. Tohru, now more curious than she would have liked to be, stopped cleaning the staircase of dust and went to take a look outside. Standing on the newly watered lawn, very tattooed arms crossed and making conversation with Yuki was someone Tohru didn't recognize. He was shorter than Yuki, but much stronger looking. Dark, almost like Anthony, but he didn't have long hair. Instead he had a black and pink mohawk. Tohru sweatdropped.

_A zodiac member?_

Yuki smiled and nodded and the boy grinned before walking past the gawking committee. He stopped in front of Tohru.

"Well hello, beautiful." he leaned against the doorway in front of her. Tohru blushed.

"U-Um..hi."

"So what's a fine young lady like yourself doing cleaning such a place? Shouldn't you be out with your boyfriend?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"I-I d-don't have a boyfriend."

"Hey pervert! Leave her alone, will ya?" Kyo came up and smacked the guy in the back of his head.

"I'm not a pervert. I was just saying hello to the pretty girl." the Mohawk boy said with fake innocence. Kyo growled.

"Yeah well stop saying hello. If you're gonna help clean, help clean." he shoved the broom into the boys hands and stomped off. Tohru watched as the new arrival smiled.

"Oh someone has a cat-like temper." he turned to Tohru who had been staring at him.

"Yes?"

Staring and analyzing had helped Tohru come to a few conclusions. She still wasn't completely sure if he was a zodiac member but she had a good guess.

"Monkey?" she said the word in a questioning tone. The boy tensed and looked at her, more annoyed looking. He grabbed her arm, dropped the broom and dragged her up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who are you?!" he asked.

After being dragged up the stairs, the boy shoved Tohru into the nearest bedroom and shut the door. He stood in front of it, blocking her only escape.

"I-I'm Tohru H-Honda." she backed up a bit, afraid.

"That tells me nothing."

"W-Well maybe, if I know who you are, then I can answer your question better."

He stared at her for a second before sighing.

"I'm Nick."

"Y-you don't have a last name?" Tohru asked, her fear slipping away.

"Yeah. I don't have a last name." he crossed his arms. Tohru smiled.

"So I was right? You're from the zodiac? With Anthony and Ty?"

The look on Nicks face was priceless. His arms dropped to his sides and he just gaped like a fish.

"H-How'd you know? How do you know them? .."

Tohru gave the briefest explanation she could. And when she was tone, Nick was laughing.

"You should have mentioned them instead of calling me a monkey. Then I would have figured it out on my own." he smiled.

"So, Tohru, what sealed the deal on you figuring me out?" he took a step away from the door.

"Lastnames."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"None of you have last names. Anthony nolastname. Ty nolastname. Nick nolastname."

Nick frowned for only a second more before he broke out into laughter again.

"You're a smart one!"

Tohru blushed.

"S'where are the little homos?" he asked, reaching to open the door. Tohru blinked.

"H-homos?"

"Oh. Sorry. Ty and Anthony. Where are they?"

"The attic."

Tohru watched Nick leave to find them and his words and admissions left questions buzzing in her head. _Why did he call Ty and Anthony homos? Why do none of them have last names? How old is that guy?_

With a quick glance up and down the hallway, Tohru ran back downstairs to the other workers

**TBC...**

**A/N: fufufu~ I think this turned out pretty good, ne? Read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N:Thanks to Chips for reviewing and Lilly Anne for giving this story a chance! : D im so glad you like it!

Disclaimer: view every previous chapter

**The Others – Chapter 8**

The dog. The rat. The cat. The monkey. Four of the animals of the zodiac curse in one place. I'm almost afraid to see who shows up next.

Most of the people who had showed up to help had left. All except Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Motoko. They were putting all of the cleaning supplies in one corner of the family area. Once everything was cleaned up and out of the way, Motoko turned to the remaining helpers.

"Well, I think we really made a big impact on this place. Don't you think, Prince Yuki?" she batted her eyelashes at him but he didn't really seem to notice. He nodded.

"Yes. I think this place looks much better than it did when we showed up."

The yard was watered, flowers were planted, there was almost no dust to be found on any given surface, and the battered furniture had been tossed out to the curb. All in all it really did look better. But Tohru knew Anthony and the others would not be pleased.

"So when are we going to come back and finish the job?" Uo asked, taking her gloves off. Motoko once again turned to Yuki.

"When do you think we should come back and finish?"

"Well, how about tomorrow?" he offered and Motoko eagerly agreed to spending the whole next day with the prince.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tohru? You comin or what?" Kyo asked, pausing in the walkway of the front door.

"You guys start walking I left something upstairs!" she said, running up the stairs quickly. She made the journey to the attic as fast as she could and finally reached the very top. Tohru lept up the last 3 stairs and stopped abruptly. At first she mentally questioned the sight in front of her. And then she recalled that everyone but Nick had transformed before being put in the attic.

The cat and Anthony were naked. Well, Anthony was completely naked. The girl sat on the floor wearing a too-large black shirt. Nick was leaning against the wall shirtless and Ty was nowhere to be seen.

"G-Guys. Everyone will be gone in a minute. So you all can come down now." Tohru said, flustered by the nakedness. Nick, startled by her suddenly being there, grinned and headed for the stairs.

"Hey idiot. She said they'd be gone in a minute. She didn't say they were gone now." the girl said, glowering at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and sat down on the trunk by the doorway. Tohru glanced around again, hoping to see Ty so she wouldn't have to ask where he was. But once again she couldn't find him.

"Where's Ty?"

Nick snorted. "Hiding. The little rat transformed. Too much stress I guess."

Tohru felt bad. She didn't even try to stop the students from trying to clean. She just let them show up. Sure she kept their secret safe...for a day. But who knew? Maybe tomorrow it would get out.

"Ty?" she called, looking around for the small rat.

"TOHRU! HEY YOU COMIN YET?!"

Tohru jumped, squeaking.

"I-I'll be right there, Kyo!" she called back before turning to Anthony. She stared at his face in hopes of not looking down at the rest of him.

"Everyone will be back tomorrow afternoon. But I'll be back before that to help hide you guys. Alright?" Tohru started to climb down the stairs.

"We don't need your help." the girl scoffed. "Just stay away from us."

The words felt familiar. They hurt like the first time she heard them. Back when the new secret was the Sohma curse. Back when Kyo wanted nothing to do with her. But now, hearing it from someone else, Tohru just shook her head.

"You do need me. You just don't realize it yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Tohru laid in bed and thought. She thought about all of the similarities and differences between the cursed Sohmas and the cursed...no last names. The rat was timid and shy. But friendly with those he knew. Ty and Yuki were both like that. The dog was almost powerful and kind. Anthony and Shigure were exactly that. The monkey was the odd one out. Ritsu and Nick were nothing alike. Ritsu was apologetic and shy. While Nick appeared to be hyperactive and perverted. So far that was the only animal that portrayed a difference.

And then...The cat. The cat was hurt. Wounded and angry. She winced as she realized that too was a similarity. Kyo and....Tohrus eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten to ask the girls name. She rolled over and sighed.

_I'll have to ask her tomorrow..._

_That is...if she'll tell me._

**TBC...**

**A/N: yeah kind of short. But im super tired in no real mood for writing. Read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks (of course!) to Chips for reviewing the last chapter!! On a sidenote, 1-time-reviewers (aka the people who review once and never review again after that) make me super sadface. I mean im writing this for chu guys and if only one person reviews more than once, well that's just sad (no offense to Chips! I love your reviews! : D ) so...ja. Im just sayin. Reviews would be nice.

I'm also gonna steal something from one of my favorite authors here on . Ayasha Yumi, Sometimes she posts what she's listening to. Imma do that nao too because I find it to be interesting to see what kind of music people like.

**be listening to:: is it any wonder by keane**

Disclaimer: if I DID own fruits basket, I can tell you I wouldn't be sitten here writing fanfiction.

**The Others - Chapter 9**

The door of the gate surrounding the entire property of the old orphanage was locked. Tohru had tried her hardest to open it but someone had locked it. So there was no getting in through the front.

_At least that will hold the students off for a bit _she thought as she walked away from the front of the gated fence and followed its path to the back of the orphanage. _I hope there's another way in_. she sighed. Reaching the rather large back yard, Tohru found herself simply staring. Obviously, being an orphanage it would have a slightly rusty swing set and a large wooden...thing, with a slide attached to it. And in completion to the scene, were some people. The 4 zodiacs she knew and then two others she hadn't seen before.

Anthony, who was sitting on one of the two rusty swings, smiled and waved at her. Tohru waved back. He got up and walked over to her, leaving Ty sitting alone on the other swing.

"Hey, Tohru." he greeted. Then, like it wasn't something obvious, he looked down at the fence between them.

"Why are you out there?"

"I tried to come in and the gate's locked." she explained. Anthony blinked and then rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed Tohru by her hips, making her squeak. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and set her down next to him.

"There. Plan foiled." Tohru blinked, confused. Anthony sighed.

"I'm sure Keles was the one who locked the gate. She's just like that sometimes." he explained as he grabbed her by her elbow and dragged over to the swimming suit-clad zodiac members. Keles? Is that the cat?

"Ohhey guys! Look who's here!"

They all stopped what they were doing to look at her. Ty mumbled out a hi and Nick smiled and said hello. But the three girls standing between the two said nothing. Tohru looked at them each, trying to guess who they were. One was, well, very Pamela Anderson. Long, wavy blond hair. Large boobs busting out of a bikini top. And she was very curvy.

The second was very obviously the cat. The girl in the attic.

The final one was standing very close to the cat, almost seemingly possessive. She was taller than the girl next to her, but shorter than the barbie-blond. Her black bangs were pulled off to the side with a bow and her hair hung down just below her shoulders. The left side of her lip was pierced and she looked agitated with Tohrus arrival.

"U-um...hi."

Suddenly, the blond jumped forward, hugging Tohru. **POOF** Tohru gaped as in her arms she held a small rabbit._ W-why did she change? I'm a girl....she is too...so..why._

"I think someone forgot to mention this to you, but," Nick came over and took the rabbit from her, "we transform not only stress but when we're hugged by anyone outside of the zodiac. Regardless of gender. See, if one of us was to hug anyone from the other zodiac, we wouldn't transform and neither would they. But if we hug anyone that isn't cursed, then we transform."

_S-so they know about the Sohma family? But...then...does that mean that the Sohmas know about these guys? Even so...I shouldn't mention it. Just incase._

"So.." she looked at the rabbit in Nicks hands. "what's your name?"

"I'm Ashley." she seemed to smile at Tohru. Cool._ One girl doesn't hate me_. She looked at the other two.

"S-so you must be Keles?" she asked, looking at the girl who was the cat.

"Like it matters." she grunted, rolling her eyes as she tugged on the black-haired girls sleeve and the two walked towards the orphanage.

"Yeah."

Tohru blinked, turning to Anthony.

"The cat is Kele. Tys sister. The black haired girl is Christina. She's the only person who can really get along with the cat , well, other than Ty. He and Keles get along pretty good for being the cat and the rat."

Tohru took than in

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru managed to get everyone up into the attic just in time as she heard yelling outside. _The gate is still locked._

"Hey, how do you unlock the gate?" she asked Anthony.

"One sec." Anthony walked the two steps to Ty and reached into his back pocket.

"Eh??!" Ty tried to turn his head to look, confused.

"The key to the gate. Keles put it in your back pocket." Anthony said, pulling his hand away from Tys bum. Sure enough in his hand was a key. He handed it to Tohru.

"Just lock up before you leave ok?"

Tohru nodded and headed down to let everyone in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC...**

**A/N: I lost interest in writing this chapter about halfway through. So im stopping here and ill write more later. Please review :3**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: after much persuasion I am going to update :3 I really wasn't feeling like it buuuut my adorable Chips just made me want to throw out a chapter today! So here it is. I don't know how good this is going to be because im not on the computer I usually am when I write. So lets hope the inspiration flows in this salmon-colored room : D **no joke. This room is salmon colored**

**listening to: cemeteries of London – coldplay**

Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING FROM FRUITS BASKET

**The Others – Chapter 10 ~ In Honor of Chips~**

Tohru made a mad dash downstairs. She threw open the front door and saw that, indeed, everyone was standing around outside of the gate.

"Tohru? How'd you get inside?" Uo asked, confused. Motoko crossed her arms.

"Yeah, TOHRU. How DID you get inside hmm? The gate is locked."

Tohru blushed and ran over to the gate.

There was no way that she could unlock the gate without them asking tons of questions. She thought about how Anthony had got her over the fence. _Maybe they could all climb over it… I mean the fence isn't that tall. _The top of the fence was right around Tohrus waist. It really wasn't very tall.

"Erm..I-I climbed over the fence." Tohru said, quickly hiding the key in her jacket pocket.

"And you expect the rest of us to climb over it too?" Motoko said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"W-Well…"

"I'm more thrown by the fact that someone locked the gate." Said Hana. "It wasn't locked yesterday but yet here it is. Locked."

That, being brought to the student's attention, made everyone start to wonder. Tohru gulped.

"w-why don't we finish up?" Tohru suggested, hoping to get everyone off of the topic of the suddenly locked gate. It almost seemed like a miracle as people shrugged and started climbing over the fence.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

Every inch of the upstairs was dusted. Every inch of the downstairs was dusted. Every piece of furniture was clean. Every thing that had been broken or cracked had been thrown away _(much to Tohrus worry)._ Tohru stood out by the fence in the front yard with Kyo and Yuki as everyone finished up dragging garbage bags outside.

Tohru had her eyes locked on the small window at the highest point of the orphanage. Every now and then she saw movement up there. It worried her. What if they got caught? She couldn't help but think about all the things that would happen if the students, or anyone really, realized that the orphanage wasn't really abandoned. If they got found, they would have to lie to protect the real reason they were there. And then what if the police thought they were doing something illegal? They all could get arrested.

_Come to think of it. Why do they stay here? And I don't think ive ever really seen one out in the public eye for more than a few moments._

Tohru frowned as she stared.

"?" Yuki tried very softly to get Tohrus attention. She looked angry and worried as she stared off seemingly into space. It didn't work though. She continued to stare angrily at the building.

"Alright! I do think we're finished here. Don't you think so, Prince Yuki?" Motoko strode over to him, hoping to seem appealing.

"I think so. Everyone did such a good job."

As everyone started sighing and leaving, happy that the work was finally done, Tohru started to walk back to the orphanage.

"Tohru? Where the heck are you goin?" Kyo asked as Tohru stopped at the door.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." Tohru ran inside. Kyo and Yuki exchanged a look before following her quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

"Can we go yet?" Ashley whined, curling up closer to Nick.

"No. that girl hasn't come to get us yet." Christina said, pacing from wall to wall.

"I hope she hurries. I'm getting sick of her whining." Keles muttered, waving her hand in the general direction of Ashley as she played a very lame round of eye spy with Ty. Anthony sat on the floor next to Ty and was taking a nap. Confined spaces freaked him out so sleeping was good for making time fly.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs below woke Anthony.

"I think she's coming." He sat up and stretched.

"Hey guys." Tohru smiled as she stood in the doorway. "Everyone's gone so you can all come out now."

But the zodiac members didn't get up or even move. The sunglasses that had been perched on the top of Anthony's head finally gave and slipped onto his nose. He looked wide eyed over the top of them at Tohru.

Tohru frowned.

"What? What's everyone looking at?"

Tohru turned to look behind her and gaped, her own eyes becoming wide as she stared at Yuki and Kyo.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- ---

**TBC…**

**A/N: this sounded like an excellent place to end the chapter : D read and review prz.**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: a double update =D the second chapter of the day. I wonder if I will ever do what I did the second day? 4 chapters in just a few short hours _ thanks to Chips and Lilly-Anne for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys~

**not listening to anything because I am on my moms computer**

Disclaimer: I find disclaimers to be annoying. I very obviously do not own fruits basket. I just own my own ideas and my own characters.

**The Others – Chapter 11 **

Hello. Remember me? I didn't think so. I am the narrator from the intro to this tale. Now do you remembered? Unnamed. Just an innocent bystander? Ah yes. Now you remember me. That is how it goes. I will tell you my name. Who I am and all that at the end of my little spiel here. I know that so far what you know about the Kodorai family is only what you've read in the past 10 chapters. I also know that as far as any of you are concerned, the others don't have last names. This is untrue. Like the Sohma family, these other zodiac members go under the same last name: Kodorai.

As I stated before, I know everyone knows about the Chinese zodiac history and the tale that goes along with it. But the history behind this particular family is much different from how all of the Sohmas came to be. See none of these creatures, these others, had a real family to begin with. Half of them were orphans or on the street. The other half were in homes but about to be taken from their homes due to poor living conditions. One after another over the years the head of the Kodorai family managed to collect this second, deformed set. He never once laid a hand on them because,well, they have never seen him. Or so, they don't remember seeing him.

He hides away and is always moving from place to place. He has a name but for some reason none of the others can remember it. He is not only a forgetful man but a very forgettable man. None of them can recall what he looks like. None of them can state anything about him. When asked, they don't even remember how they all came to be together.

And see....though one might find the existence of being forgotten to be a sad thing....

I rather enjoy it.

My name is Calvin Kodorai and I am the head of the The Others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

"Y-Y-Y-Yuk I! K-Kyo!" Tohru stood in the doorway, all colored drained from her face. _Oh no oh no oh no how could I let this happen?! I should have told them to head on without me! What am I going to do?! _

"Ms. Honda, who are they." Yuki stepped closer to the doorway and looked around the attic at each of the people sitting inside. They all stared back with wide, frightened eyes.

Tohru backed up into the room. What to do?! How do I explain a bunch of people sitting in the attic?! How do I keep them from finding out about the curse?!

"Oh...aren't you the boy from yesterday? The one from outside.." Yuki stated, pointing at Nick. Nick grinned and stood up.

"Yeah! You remember me!" Nick seemed rather thrilled with that fact.

"How could anyone forget an ugly face like that?" Kyo muttered. Ashley jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk that way about my honeybunny!" she pouted. Tohrus eyes hurt from being so wide. _H-Honeybunny?!!_

"Guys, this is Yuki Sohma! An ACTUAL Sohma!" he said. Yuki and Kyo watched as each one of the strangers went from staring in fright, to gaping in wonder.

"I didn't think they actually existed.." Ty said, uncrossing his legs and setting his feet on the floor. Kyo sweatdropped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tohru backed up and turned around quickly, bumping into Christina.

**POOF**

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" Tohru yelled, backing away from Christina and into Nick.

**POOF**

"O-OH NO! N-NICK I-I'M SO-" in her fright Tohru backed up into Ashley.

**POOF**

Tohru dropped to her knees and covered her eyes, afraid.

"THE FUCK?!"

At Kyos yell though, Tohru looked up to see the transformed animals.

Nick, the monkey. Ashley, the rabbit. And Christina...

_the dragon..seahorse thing!_

Tohru gaped at the little seahorse dying on the floor. Keles jumped up, picked up the small animal and ran out of the attic, shoving Kyo and Yuki out of the way roughly.

"I am SO sorry!" Tohru cried. Anthony just shook his head and Ty glowered.

"I knew it was stupid to trust an outsider. Why did you have to do something so stupid?!" Ty yelled at Anthony, standing. Anthony remained seated and took the anger.

"How was I supposed to know she'd bring friends eh? You expect me to know everything."

With a speed not unfamiliar to Tohru, Ty reached down and grabbed onto a fistful of Anthonys hair, yanking it hard. Anthony winced.

"NO! I DON'T expect you to know everything! But I did expect you to have a little common sense!"

"H-hey! Guys come on!" Ashley, still a rabbit hopped over to the two.

"Tohru." Tohru turned from the fight to Yuki and Kyo.

"Please tell us what's going on here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC...**

**A/N: OH SNAP! =D this chapter came surprisingly easy. Anyone brave enough to guess couples? please read and review. **


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: ….third chapter of the day. I must be on something .__. Chips guessed two of the zodiac couples correctly. Now can you guess the rest even without meeting them? ^_~ alright so I might not finish this whole chapter today. It depends on a lot of stuff. But im hoping to get at least most of it up written. Im having so much fun writing this story and I really hope you guys are having fun reading it. So onward and upward!

Warnings: (yes, I have to put warnings now) OCs/BL/GL/Profanity. No like? No read.

Listening to: cars going by

Disclaimer: I don't have time for this.

**The Others – Chapter 12**

It was possibly the most frightening silence Tohru Honda had ever heard. It filled the entire room with its nothingness and suffocated each person in the room.

After the transformations, Ty and Anthonys fight, Ty storming off, and everyone turning back (naked mind you. Which resulted in Kyo saying "gah! Now I know how freakin weird that is to see.") Tohru had taken on the responsibility of informing Yuki and Kyo of the second zodiac while each of the Others added in little bits that either she didnt know or she left out. By the time she finished, the alarmingly vicious silence had fallen on the room.

"So...you guys WILL keep our secret...right?" Christina said, shifting uneasily in the old chair.

"Well of course we will. And...well...you guys obviously already know that we have more or less the same curse and you all have known about us for awhile and not told....so I think we owe you the same respect." Yuki said, nodding some. He was absolutely astounded by the fact of a second zodiac. He knew who 3 of them were. He was just so curious about the rest of them.

"Ah good!" Tohru clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. It would be much easier to keep the Others a secret with Yuki and Kyos help.

"Hey where'd rat boy go?" Nick asked, finally noticing Tys absence. Yuki tilted his head.

"Ty! That blond haired boy is the rat." Tohru explained.

"I think he went off someone to throw one of his fits. Antsy, you should go check up on him." Keles said, sounding bored.

Since their fight, Anthony had yet to do much of anything other than remain on the floor staring at his shoes. He felt bad but at the same time he was pissed off at the other boys quickness to blame him. Ty was always reluctant at first, then if everything went smoothly he was happy to go along with it, but once things got rough he got angry and blamed it all on Anthony.

With Yuki talking to Nick and Kyo hitting it off nicely with Keles (thanks to them both having the same general attitude) Tohru left them to check on the very sad looking dog. She knelt down in front of him.

"Anthony?"

Tohru always wanted her friends and her loved ones to be happy. Always. And though she hadn't known Anthony or the Others for more than a few days, she felt close to them Almost attached. Sure she hadn't met them all and two of them seemed to hate her but...she wanted to be friends with them and she felt so honored to have been taken in as a friend by Anthony. He could have just never showed himself again. He could have never told her about them. He could have just let her go on wondering only to forget one day. But no. He let her into their world and here she had just about destroyed it. And with it, it appeared she had helped test whatever relationship there was between Anthony and Ty.

She set her hand on his gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, trying to look him in the eyes. But he didnt let her.

"M'yeah. I'm fine." he muttered, pulling his hand from under hers and he pulled his legs tighter to his chest.

Tohru knew from experience that he was most definitely not fine.

"I'm sorry." she said, sighing. He looked up at her quizzically.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." he rested his chin on his knees and raised an eyebrow at her.

"W-Well I should have never come back after that day I came home from the store. And I shouldn't have kept coming back. I should have stopped the students from coming in. I shouldn't have given them the idea to climb over the fence. I should have made sure nobody was following me. I shouldn't have freaked and started bumping into people." she looked at the floor, almost embarrassed to be admitting every fault she had made in the past few weeks. "A-and Im just sorry about everything because..well..I-I don't know what kind of relationship you and Ty have...but I feel like I've maybe hurt your relationship with him." Tohru sat, silent as she waited for Anthonys response.

He smiled softly.

"Tohru. Don't be sorry."

She looked at him, eyes wide.

"I'm glad you came back. I'm glad I trusted you. I'm glad those people came. I'm glad your friends followed you. And....as for my relationship with Ty...," he smiled sadly "nothing will ever hurt us more than we hurt each other.

Tohru felt tears welling up in her eyes at his words. For Anthony to take the risk, to take the anger, to take the blame, and to still not say any of it was her fault....Tohru covered her eyes and cried.

"I'm just..so sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru stood at the door with Yuki and Kyo. Ty still had not been found but Tohru hoped things between him and Anthony would get better. She smiled at them.

"Well, I hope I can come back here one day. I really like you guys." she beamed before turning and leaving. Yuki and Kyo said goodbye to the Others and left too.

Nick sighed.

"I hope they come back soon. They're great people."

"Yeah! Who are going through what we go through!" Ashley said, taking Nicks hand.

"Yeah only we suck more. People are ashamed of us. But nobody is ashamed to know a Sohma." Christina said, bumping her elbow against Keles's arm lightly earning the tiniest of smiles from the cat.

Suddenly, a soft squeak was heard.

"Hn?" Anthony stepped into the now very clean family room to see a girl sitting in one of the only chairs left. She blinked innocently, a white rat sitting on her lap.

"Who were they?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - -

**TBC...**

**A/N: CHIPS! THAT'S YOU =D at the end! That girl! Tis YOU! XD read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: wow I need to get a hobby. The people across the street need to shut up. My chest needs to stop falling out of this shirt -.- and there needs to be more readers/reviewers. Kthxbai

Listening to: the unwinding cable car by anberlin

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the characters from Fruits Basket. I do not own the word Fruits. I do not own the word Basket. I do not own any fruit actually.

**The Others – Chapter 13**

It's been two weeks since I last saw the Others. My memories of them that stuck out the most were the ones with Anthony in them. The way his hair covered his face when he was sad. The way he looked at Ty with such an awkward love in his eyes. His slightly crooked grin and the way he didn't seem to have hate in his heart towards anyone. He was beautiful. Inside and out. He was the first one I met. He was the reason I had even met any of them. Maybe that's why I felt closer to him.

For the past two weeks I've been thinking about going back to see them. But every time even thought about it something came up or I got doubts. What if they didn't want to see me? What if they weren't even there anymore? Some seemed to live elsewhere. So...maybe they were gone? Even after all the thinking I was determined to at least try and see them. I cleared off the upcoming thursday night so I could go and visit.

Of course, I was half honest about where I was going. I told Yuki and Kyo I was going back to the orphanage. I told Shigure I was going to see Uo-chan. He believed it. Thank God.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every light was off. Not a single sign of life. Just like the first time she had seen it. Tohru stood in front of the orphanage, just waiting. It was starting to get dark out. She hoped that meant that someone was going to come outside.

Her wait wasn't long. Soon the front door opened and a familiar dark haired boy stepped out. The moment he saw Tohru, he broke into a big grin.

"Tohru! Hey!"

She smiled, relieved that he seemed so happy.

"Hi, Anthony."

He came up to her but stayed on the other side of the fence. Just like the first time they had talked as humans.

"We didn't think you'd come back." he said, resting his hands on the fence. Tohru blinked.

"Really? Why?"

"it's taken you two weeks." he stated, looking down at her.

"Oh..well I wasn't sure if any of you would want to see me." she admitted, looking down. He gaped.

"Seriously? Most of us wanted to see you again." he smiled his ever-just-some crooked smile and reached down, opening the gate. Tohru smiled and walked through the gate, getting a sudden feeling of being at home.

"Is everyone still here?"

Anthony sighed.

"No. Keles and Christina took off a few nights ago. But i'm sure they'll be back. But hey! I want to introduce you to some of the others!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Tohru blushed. _H-He's kind of soft._

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru stood next to Anthony looking at the two new zodiac members. A girl with black hair, big innocent brown eyes who looked to be fairly young stood next to a boy about her size. He was sickly pale, with pale hair and dark eyes.

"Tohru. This is Mel and Tommy. They're a part of the zodiac as well." he introduced her. Tohru smiled and bowed politely.

"it's very nice to meet both of you!"

The girl, Mel, who had been standing there starry eyed suddenly ran over and wrapped her arms around Tohru, clinging to her.

**POOF**

Tohru gasped as now nuzzling against her was a baby panther.

Anthony smiled.

"I think she likes you, Tohru."

Tohru knelt down and pet the panther.

"Ah. Nick and Ashley should be home soon." Anthony said, checking the old grandfather clock that was across the room from them.

Tohru noticed, now knowing where they were, that someone was missing.

"Where's Ty?"

"Ty is sick." The panther said, still nuzzling Tohrus hand.

"Sick?" she turned to Anthony. "is he alright?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. It's just a cold." Anthony said. He sounded like he was so sure of himself. Yet he seemed sad. Like maybe it was more than a cold. Tohru continued to pet Mel but her head wasn't with it.

_What's changed since I left?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC..**

**A/N: I have a guessing game for chu guys. Guess what Ty has! Is it really a cold or something else? What's up with Anthony? If you can guess right, I have a treat for yooouu :3 so read and review~**


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I. Officially. Need. A. Hobby. OMG i'm in chipsahoypups FB Chatroom story!! 8D CHECK IT OUT NAO! She is the reason I update so much so go worship her! Thanks to Chips and Carol Vaz for reviewing!

Warnings:: BL/GL/Angst/ED

Listening to: unwinding cable cars - anberlin

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . . .

**The Others – Chapter 14 ~Tys Chapter~**

"I'm hungry!" Mel whined, clinging to Tohrus hand since hugging her made her transform.

"Didn't you guys eat?" she turned to ask Anthony, but found he was nowhere to be seen. Nick and Ashley sat on the floor playing 21 while Tommy watched from his perch on the bench in front of the window. _The bench where I first met Ty.. _Tohru thought fondly of him. How his hair shined in the moonlight and the way it put shadows on his pale skin made him look almost like one of those models from a high class magazine. She shook her head.

"You think we eat at normal times?" Nick said, setting down a card down in front of himself. "we aren't supposed to go out during the day and none of us can cook. So we're pretty much screwed. Well, most of us are." he muttered the last part, then gaped as he yet again lost to his girlfriend.

"So...you guys don't eat?" Tohru frowned. _But they all look so healthy...ok so most of them look healthy_ She eyed Tommy_ but....._

"That makes us sound like we're anorexic or something." Nick snorted. "We eat. Ashley and I go out at night and eat and Anthony goes out around the same time we do to get food for himself, of course he brings some back for Mel and Tommy now." he shuffled the cards.

"Doesn't he bring back food for Ty?" she asked as Mel tugged her hand and shook her head.

Everyone went silent. Nick and Ashley kept playing cards, Tommys serene look had changed into one of disappointment and Mel looked sad.

"D-Did I say something?" she asked, worried at the sudden dark mood had that come over everyone. Nick just shook his head and set some cards down. His brows were knitted together in both concentration and frustration.

"It's not like if Anthony brought him food he'd eat it."

That lone sentence made Torhus head spin. _I-Is that what Mel meant? When she said that he's sick? Does he not eat because he doesn't want to? I thought he was skinny but I mean he looked so beautiful..._

"W-Where is Ty?" she pulled her hand from Mels softly.

"Upstairs. Second door on the right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk up the stairs and to the second door on the right made her stomach churn. She knew that it was best if she started to head back to the Sohmas sooner rather than later. But Yuki and Kyo knew where she really was. They'd understand. Hopefully. And Tohru felt like she couldn't leave until she learned the truth. Her mind had speculated so many things but what the situation really was was what she cared about.

The second door was open. Tohru tiptoed quietly, not wanting to disturb Ty if he was sleeping. She peaked into the room and her chest tightened. The curtains were pulled back letting the large amount of moonlight shine in. Anthony sat on a small wooden stool next to the bed where Ty lay, asleep. Anthony didn't move even a bit. He just sat there and watched over the rat.

"You can come in, Tohru."

Tohru jumped. He had known she was there? She stepped into the room and over to the bed.

"H-Hey." she said softly, standing next to him. He didn't say anything back.

"So what did everyone tell you? I know they probably said something." Anthonys voice was void of every emotion it once held. Tohru dropped to her knees next to the bed.

"He's sick. Because he doesn't eat. He never does." Tohru paraphrased Nicks one sentence. She looked over at Anthony and he smiled.

"Everyone had to put those words on him. They don't know how much it hurts to know they talk about it behind his back." he shook his head.

"Anthony, why don't you make him eat something?" Tohru suggested softly, as Anthony straightened up, sighing.

"If you make him something, ill try and give it to him. I don't guarantee he'll eat it. I've tried it before. But if you want to, be my guest." he stood and left the room leaving Tohru on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru stepped back into the Sohmas house, sliding the door closed behind her. The entire house was silent. She sighed and headed up to bed. Not to sleep, but to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The following day as Tohru sat in her desk, sleepy but still awake, she thought about how she could help. She had never known someone with an...an..eating disorder before. She had no clue how to help.

"Hey, Tohru."

"Hello, Tohru."

Tohru looked up at Uo and Hana.

"Oh hey." she smiled at them. She was surprised by how hard it was to smile._ I can't smile knowing someone i've come to care about is in pain._ She dropped her head onto her desk.

"What's her problem?" Kyo sat ontop of a desk next to Tohru. Yuki stood between him and Hana.

"Ms. Honda? Are you alright?" he knew she had been at the orphanage late last night. He wondered if maybe something had happened.

Tohru wondered if she asked any of her friends if they would know. She decided against it and sat back, putting on another fake smile for all of them.

"I'm just tired. Too much studying."

_Keeping their secret so far has been easy._

_But this...._

_This is going to be hard to do. I want to help him and all of them so bad,but..._

_I don't know how._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC...**

**A/N: sorry it's so short and sad. The song I was listening to was on repeat the whole time so it set the mood for the chapter. If you like the way this chapter turned out, you should definitley check out the song. It's called 'Unwinding Cable Cars' and it's by the band Anberlin. It is ALSO Anthony and Tys couple theme :D so enjoy! ((When I first created Ty a few months ago while I was just bored out of my mind, I gave him an eating disorder. Because it fits him. And it IS crucial to the plot : ) I promise that. ))So read and review**


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: so I've been making a Fruits Basket table in my summer art class and today I found out what the teacher is going to do with all the tables the class it making. Our tables are going to go in the commons right by the main office in the school : D how cool is that?! Everyone will get to know the joys of Fruits Basket~

OH! And some chapters will be just all about the history of each character. Like the last one was all about Ty. This one is kind of like that. So sorry if it isn't enough humor/POOFness for you.

Thanks always to Chips for reviewing every chapter and never missing one

Warnings: BL/GL/Angst/OCs

Listening to:: Yellow – Coldplay

Disclaimer: I don't own the fruit. I don't own the basket. I don't own the characters (except for my own) but I DO own the table =D yesssss

**The Others – Chapter 15 **

_Why do I always seem to get stuck at the gate?_ Tohru sighed. It was Friday afternoon and she, yet again, stood in front of the gated fence of the orphanage. She had stopped off at the store and picked up food. They didn't ever get to eat until nighttime and she thought that wasn't fair. That, and Ty…

She sighed again and pushed the gate open. _Maybe because it's daylight nobody is awake. _

"Do they sleep during the day?" she thought aloud as she neared the door.

"We aren't vampires, Tohru."

Tohru jumped and looked around wildly before her eyes landed on Ty, sitting in the windowsill again. He looked paler, if that was actually possible and he wore a large black shirt and boxer-shorts. She blushed.

"Oh. Ty. I didn't see you there." She walked over to him. _At least he's up._ He smiled at her. Unlike the first time she saw him, he wasn't reading. He was just…kind of sitting there.

"What if someone sees you?" Tohru asked, realizing that the rat was sitting out in daylight.

"Nobody will see me for awhile. Not many people pass here and the ones that do wont be home from work for another hour." He shifted his legs, dangling one out the window. _Ahh he has such pretty legs!_

"So what's in the bag?" he stared at it intently, as if trying to gain x-ray vision.

"Oh! I brought stuff so I could make food for everyone." She smiled big at him. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Huh? Oh..well…when I was here last night Mel-"

"You were here last night?" he leaned away from her, tilting his head.

"Yeah. I came to see everyone."

He pouted.

"Aww I missed you! I was just so sleepy so I took a nap." He sighed. "Someone could have woken me up." Tohru fidgeted.

"I was going to go say hi but everyone said you were sick."

He sat silent. _W-Was I not supposed to tell him? Am I not supposed to know? Is he mad a-at me?!_

Tohru mentally freaked out. Ty pulled himself back inside and mumbled a quick, "come inside."

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru sat on the small couch, Mel next to her. Though the words could not be figured out, she could hear yelling in the kitchen. She lowered her head.

"Why is Tohru sad?" Mel asked, eyes wide and questioning.

"It's my fault they're fighting again. It's always my fault." She mumbled.

"Are you blaming yourself for those two?" Ashley walked into the room, munching on a baby carrot _((ooo stereotypical))._

"I'm not blaming myself. It really is my fault." Tohru felt so bad. This was the second time that something she had said or done had sparked a fight between Ty and Anthony. Ashley dropped gracefully onto the floor in front of Tohru and crossed her legs.

"Tohru, dear. It isn't your fault. That silly dog should have known Ty would find out he was telling you things." She took a bite of the carrot.

"B-But he wasn't the only one talking. Everyone was. But yet Anthony is the only one Ty gets mad at."

"Ty could never really get mad at Mel or Tommy, because they're young. He can't get mad at me because I'm always on his side with every argument. He can't get angry with Nick because while most things he does bother Nick, Nick still loves him. In a brother-sister kind of way, oddly enough. So that just leaves Anthony to get angry at."

That made no sense to Tohru.

"Well that was fun."

Tohru looked up as Anthony came out of the kitchen, the small rat curled up in the palm of his hand.

"H-He transformed!" Tohru squeaked.

"Yeah. Yelling can take a lot out of a person. Hey Mel? Could you take him upstairs please?"

Mel nodded and bounced over to him, taking Ty and then running upstairs with him.

Anthony came and sat next to Tohru. He looked so worn out. _He needs this.._

Tohru put her arms around Anthony, hugging him tight. He transformed but Tohru didn't let go. She closed her eyes and held the dog _. I'm sorry.._

- - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - --

**TBC….**

**A/N: I am SO not satisfied with this chapter. But im just so tired _ so yeah! More Ty/Anthony stuffles. **

**Have a bad imagination? Want to know what I see when I write this? Check out character art! See what the characters REALLY look like =D I will post more art soon. **

**http: // space- cadet- kyon. deviantart. com **


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: thanks to chips for reviewing the last chapter. Alright in this chapter we're gonna start to see how this is a Kyo/Tohru story :3 so GO YOU!

Warnings: BL/GL/Angst/OCs

Listening to:: a special on TV about the free masons and how they put secret symbols in our dollars : o

Disclaimer:: I only own my own characters. I do not own fruits Basket

**The Others – Chapter 16**

Three weeks. _The time between my visits is getting longer. But I don't think I can go back and see what damage my big mouth caused. I'm curious but...I really screwed up last time I was there. My stupid mouth really hurt them._ _No. I definitely can't face them now._

Three weeks. Rain poured down from the extremely dark sky. Tohru stood and watched it from the kitchen. Kyo was locked up in his room due to the weather. He had ran up there the moment he had sensed the rain coming. Yuki and Shigure, on the other hand were sitting in the kitchen with Tohru enjoying some idle conversation regarding leeks,the weather, and all things anti-Kyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

"I hate rain." Kyo grumbled, sprawled out on his bed. For being mid-afternoon on a Saturday, there was an unusualness about the house. Yuki and Kyo had not fought all day (more or less because it had been raining all day and Kyo had yet to leave his room) and Tohru had not said more than a few words to anyone all day. That bugged Kyo. Why wasn't the always cheerful, always talkative Tohru Honda barely saying anything today. _She probably has something on her mind. She tends ta be a space cadet when she's thinkin._

He rolled onto his back and glanced briefly over to the door leading out onto the patio. _A black figure?_ Kyo sat up quickly and looked at the sliding glass door again. Nothing. He pulled himself off of his bed and walked over to the door. He looked around outside. The sky was dark as rain continued to down pour. But no "black figure". He turned his back to the door.

"I must be seein things." Kyo muttered, rubbing his eyes.

**Tap tap tap**

Kyo jumped and turned quickly back to the door to the outside. Standing on the patio was a guy. Kyo backed up. _What the fuck?!_

The guy knocked on the window again. He was soaking wet and shivering.

_Should I let him in? I don't think I know him...but if he tries anything I can kick his ass._ Kyo nodded at his own thoughts and walked over, slowly opening the door. He could almost hear the guys teeth chattering. It was freezing outside.

"C-c-c-an i-i c-come i-in?" he guy managed between his teeth. Kyo back away and let him in. Kyo closed the door behind him and turned to the boy.

_Gah! Why does he look so familiar?! _Kyo stared at the boy, trying to figure out when he'd seen him before.

**POOF!**

"E-EH?!" Kyos eyes widened as he stared down at the now-passed out dog. Suddenly it hit him.

"The orphanage!" he ran to find a towel to dry the soaked dog.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru had finally pulled herself away from the window and was now chopping up vegetables for dinner._ I wonder if Kyo will want to eat. It's still raining._

Despite the rain, Yuki had gone to check the secret base. He had taken Shigures umbrella, knowing for him to be wet would most likely equal him transforming.

He knelt down next to the garden, checking to see if anything was going to be ready to be picked yet.

"Y-Yuki-chan?"

Yuki jumped and looked around.

"Who's there?" he stood. The wall of rain was hard to see through but he could just barely make out a figure walking towards him.

"Yuki-chan." the girls voice said again. She was now right in front of him. Blond hair soaked straight, wet close clinging into a very familiar figure.

"A-ah Ashley-chan!"

**POOF!**

"O-Oh!" Yuki knelt down and picked up the small bunny rabbit. He closed the umbrella, not able to hold it and the rabbit. And then ran back to the house.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki stopped abruptly when he got back to the house. Sitting on the porch was a monkey and a panther. Just next to the porch was a baby cow. He recognized the monkey but not the other two.

"N-Nick? What's going on here?" Yuki asked, climbing onto the porch.

"We need to see Tohru." the monkey responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside Tohru sat on the floor, the familiar dog laid next to her, his head resting on her leg. Kyo sat across from Tohru, eying the dog.

"Tohru!"

Tohru and Kyo both looked up as Yuki came in carrying a rabbit and followed by a small panther, a monkey and a baby cow.

"NEH???!" Torhu recognized them. The dog glanced at them, but closed his eyes, tired.

"Starting a farm now are we, Tohru?" Shigure has poked his head out of his office to see what all the racket was about. He snickered and returned to his "work".

"Tohru." the little panther walked forward and curled up on Tohurs other side.

"M-Mel...what is it?"

"We need you." the cow said, laying down near them.

"W-Whatever for?" she looked between the zodiac. Nick climbed onto Tohrus head. She sweatdropped.

"We Can't find him. We need your help." he said, jumping down onto her lap.

"What? Are you collecting animals for your arc, Tohru?" Kyo snorted at the number of animals in the room.

"It's two of every kind of animal, not just a whole bunch of random animals. Stupid cat." he set the bunny down in front of Tohru and took a seat opposite her.

Tohru cupped her hands around the rabbit and picked her up.

"Who can't you find?" she asked softly. The rabbits nose twitched sadly.

"Ty. He ran away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC...**

**A/N: so read and review. Another guessing game! How do you think they found Tohru? Why did the rat run away? Also, if there's anything you guys want to see happen or anything you want to learn, just lemme know. It will give me ideas of what to write next.**


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: sorry this has taken me so long to update D: I can only update when im on my moms baby laptop and she has been on it all freakin day. So ive only got to start putting this together now. The AB Circle Pro looks fun...ya know...for an ab workout o.O Thank to Chips, RebellAngel21,Lilly-Anne for reviewing.

Warnings: BL/GL/OCs/Angst

Listening to:: the TV. Im watching Another Cinderella Story

Disclaimer: HEY BIZNITCH, I DONT OWN NAFFIN BUT MY OWN CHARACTES

**The Others – Chapter 17**

Tohru sighed, sipping a cup of tea. She had agreed to help the others but only on the conditions that they all rested some. After poofing back one after another Tohru had run around and got them clothes and a place to sleep. She didn't know when Ty had run away, but nobody would be any good at searching if they were transforming every 5 seconds from exhaustion. It was around 1 AM and everyone was tucked away except Tohru. She was tired too but her mind was too busy wandering to allow her to settle down.

I hope he's alright

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned her head to see Anthony standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh! I though you were sleeping." she said as he came and sat down next to her. He crossed his legs. He and Nick had both borrowed clothes from Kyo while Tommy borrowed from Yuki.

"I tried. But I just can't." he managed through a yawn. Tohru watched him. While it didn't show on his face, it was all around him. In the way he slouched, the way he sat. He was sad but not willing to show it.

"A-ah..so...when did he..run away?" she asked softly, setting her tea up down.

"A week ago."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

The rain hadn't stopped but it had slowed. Large puddles filled the streets and the sidewalks. The street lights were on, barely illuminating the darkness.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

A group of thugs ran down the street, splashing through puddles. The figure they were chasing ran faster before darting around the corner. Not as fast, but they managed to keep up. The figure finally tripped and came down to the ground hard. Before the guys could come close enough to touch him, a blur darted past them one way and then back.

"The hell was that?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"nghh.." Ty rolled over and curled up against the warm blankets.

"You awake yet, rat?"

Ty grimaced and buried his face into the pillow.

"no."

A chuckle.

"I thought naught. Come now. You can't lay in bed all day now can you?" The blankets were pulled away from him along with the pillow.

"Hey!" Ty whined, rolling onto his back and sitting up. Standing next to the bed, holding the blankets and the pillow was an old man.

"U-um..."

He stared trying to figure out who the old man was. After a moment, the man dropped the blankets and smiled.

"don't strain yourself. I wouldn't expect you to remember who I am." he tapped his Cain against the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ty still stared.

"You were being chased. So I brought you here away from them."

"O-oh....thanks." he stretched his legs out, thinking on the past week. After one last fight in which names were called, Ty ran from the orphanage and from the others. All that happened after that was a blur except that it all ended in him being chased into an old mans home.

"Do you remember the first time I rescued you?" the old man said, looking at Ty questioningly. Ty sat up straight.

"The...first time?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who brought you all together?"

The others looked up in sync at Shigure. It was almost noon and Tohru had made lunch for everyone. They all say around the table eating noodles.

"Brought us....together?" Mel repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Someone had to have found you all and put you in that orphanage."

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Tohru was confused. How did Shigure know? She hadn't said a word and she knew Yuki and Kyo hadn't either.

"Oh dont look so surprised! Akito knows about you guys so of course he trusted me with the information as well."

"W-well. Ok...we dont really..know who brought us together." Nick brought the bowl to his mouth. Shigure frowned.

"Well you all had to have met him."

Anthony nodded.

"We did. I know we did. I...vaguely remember it. But...I dont really know who he is." he shrugged. "All I remember is that he's pretty old."

_Old?_

**TBC....**

**A/N: I know it's really short. But im just way to tired. So any guesses? Please read and review. **


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: thanks to Chips for reviewing the last chapter. Alright I feel a tad bit like a space cadet right now cuz my head is everyone and SO not focused, so lets see how this chapter turns out. AND OMG im sorry its taken so long D: I can only update when on my moms computer which isnt to often anymore.

Warnings: BL/GL/Angst/OCs

Listening to:: Fereverlasting by the HeartBreakKid

Disclaimer: I dun own nuffin

**The Others – Chapter 18**

Hello. Me again. Ahh I see you've forgotten. Good. That just means things havn't changed. See, once I can be remembered the others will be set free. In the mean time, I am still forgotten and they are still my children. But for the moment I do need you to know who I am. Calvin Kodorai. Head of the the Others. I know some people are wondering why the rest of young Tys visit with me (yes, that silly old coot is me) will not be shown. Because the truth is almost the minute he left he forgot everything about being in my home. One can only remember while in my presnce. So myself and the author thought it was most fitting if you not know what happened.

On that note, I sent the rat out and back home. I told him to go back to his loved ones and that no matter how upset he may get, it is best if he not leave there ever again.

The only thing now is..

I hope he remembers my advice.

- - - - – - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Tohru watched in both amazement and horror as one now very beat up Nick ended up on the floor across the room right along with Anthony. The source of their pain? Keles. She had returned to the orphanage only to find a note stating why everyone was gone and to where they were headed for help. Currently she was throwing a fit because her brother was MIA.

"If they knew they wouldnt behere askin for help, ya freakin psycho." kyo growled, trying to enjoy his lunch.

"!" she grabbed Kyo by the front of his shirt and threw him onto Nick and Anthony who groaned.

Yuki sweatdropped.

"Um. They cant find him if you're beating them up." he stated. She reached for him to and then stop, shaking her head.

"Your too damn cute to throw across the room." she growled.

"T-Thanks.."

- - - - – - - - - - - –

Ty stood just outside of the Sohma residence. For whatever reason as he woke up on the side of the road he had the strangest urge to go back to the very place he had run away from. So, giving in to the urge he did. Only to find the note. Everyone was out looking for him.

'I thought...nobody cared about me anymore but....they're all out in the rain looking for me.' It was this very thought that was the final push he needed to go to everyone.

Inside he heard familiar yells. His sister was in there. Probably beating someone up. He sighed.

'Time for a second chance.'

- - – - -

**TBC..**

**A/N: its short and sucky. But im sick and uninspired D: so its all you're getting for now. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Im trying to update this like I used to but now that a plot is actually forming its difficult. But ill do what I can.

Warning: BL/GL/OCs/Angst

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits basket

The Others – Chapter 19

Ty knocked, hoping someone would hear it over the yelling and the rain. He was soaking wet and to be outside for much longer would cause a transformation. That wouldn't really be good for anyone. He coughed,waiting. The rain was getting lighter,the storm was starting to disperse. Ty knocked again. A few silent moments and then the door opened. Tohru gaped.

"TY!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the warm,dry,house. Everyone was going to be so happy to see him.

"guys! Look who just showed up!" Tohru laughed,pulling him in by everyone else. Keles dropped Anthony back down for she had been continuously beating his face in.

"T-ty! Where HAVE YOU BEEN!!?" she yelled,running at him. He flinched but she just hugged him real tight...before realizing he was soaking wet. She pulled away,sighing. Everyone came around to talk to him, to see if he was alright, to find out where he had been. Tohru ran off to get him a towel and a change of clothes.

"I-i ran away because,well,i thought you guys didnt like me anymore." Ty mumbled,coughing a bit. Ashley huggled him,making him blush.

"D'awww we could never not like you,sweetheart." she cuddled him.

Tohru returned with the towel and the clothes. She pointed out the bathroom to him.

"t-thanks"

- - – – - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - – - - – - -

everyone was sitting around, talking and joking. The mood was light now that the object of the worry had appeared. Everyone except Anthony.

"I-is he ok?" Tohru asked Nick, who was wolfing down some of the food Tohru had made for them. He nodded.

"myah. Dun worry bouh him. He's jussa silly emo kid. He'll beh fine." he shoved another forkful into his mouth. Tohru giggled but continued to watch Anthony from her place. He was away from everyone,physically and mentally. Sure Ty was back...but for some reason, Anthony didnt seem to be all that happy about it."

Not able to kick her curiosity, Tohru stood and wandered over to him.

She sat down.

"You alright?" it was one of those stupid questions where you know the answer but you have to ask it anyway.

Anthony just sighed.

"No?"

"No. I dont think I am alright." I watched him. He was looking at everything but Ty, who was seated next to Yuki. The two rats of the two zodiacs.

"why not? Aren't you happy he's back?"

"of course!" he snapped. "of course im happy he's back but im not happy that he ever left. He said he left because he didnt think anyone liked him anymore or cared about him anymore. Well what about me? Am I forgotten or does he just not realize it? Damn stupid rat." Anthony buried his face his arms,muttering to himself now.

So THAT'S what it was. I think a switch in conversation was in order. I stood up.

"Ty?" he looked up from his bowl. "can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked. It had stopped raining finally. Thankfully. He nodded and stood. I had put him in Yukis clothes. They were about the same size.

- - - - - - – - - – - - - - - - -

"Ty.....what exactly is your relationship with Anthony?" I asked though I was fairly certain I could figure it out.

"we're friends." he answered, looking at me sideways.

"and how do you feel about that?" I asked. I felt like I was prying but I couldnt really just stand by and allow Anthony,the first one who had talked to me, get hurt.

"h-how do I feel about that? W-what do you mean? Like...am I happy we're friends? Because yes. I am happy he's my friend." Ty stretched his arms out and yawned but I wasnt about to let him go.

"so then I have to ask, do you know how he feels about you?"

The look. His eyes. The sadness. He DID know.

"i...I do...i know how he feels. How could I not? He's always by me. Always protecting me. There when I need someone to talk to or when I need someone to take my anger out on....i do know. And I know that I dont know if I can return those feelings."

Tohrus heart sunk a little.

"ive never liked someone. Never wanted to keep someone from harm. I dont know if I can really be there for him at all. Im fairly worthless for a rat." Ty muttered, kicking at the porch.

"Ty you're not-"

"HEY COME IN HERE YOU TWO! WE'RE GONNA PLAY CARDS!!"

Ty grabbed the door and went inside, leaving Tohru on the porch.

"you aren't as worthless as you think."

**TBC...**

**A/N: OMG A CHAPTER 8D this took me forever. I am so soso so so sorry for the wait, guys. Again, if you have anything you would like to see just leave a note of it in your reviews. So yeah! Read and review pelease.**


End file.
